Meeting's With Interests
by sareil
Summary: Cagalli is back at school after being locked up. When she meets Athrun he wants to know why shes treated diffrently even though he has secrets of is own. Will they tell eachother the truth or just keep walking away? AxC KxL YxS DxM AxOC
1. Chapter 1: Back to School

**Chapter 1**

**Back to School**

Lacus, Cagalli, Shiho, and Miriallia were walking to school when they ran into Kira, Yzak, and Dearka. But they had a guy with beautiful Dark Blue hair and gorgeous eyes. All of the girls walked up to them and the girls gave their boyfriends a hug and kiss. Kira walked up to his sister and gave her a hug.

" Hey how are you feeling today?" Cagalli smiled at him.

" I'm feeling good. But I have one question?"

Kira nodded his head.

" Who is the new friend that you brought along?"

Kira turned to him and said, " Oh. That's Athrun. He's one of my closest friends." Cagalli looked over at him and repeated his name. Kira called his name.

" Hey come here."

Athrun nodded his head and walked over to them. Cagalli started to get tense. Athrun smiled at her.

" Hi, I'm Athrun." he held out his hand. She smiled at him and said, " Hi, I'm Cagalli."

She shook his hand and said, " So is this your first time in this school?" Athrun let go of her hand and said, " Yes it is. But I have no clue where to go."

Kira looked at him and said, " Well maybe Cagalli can help you around until you get the hang of it."

Athrun looked back at Cagalli and said, " Will you help me?" Cagalli looked at her brother and then back at Athrun.

" Um, yeah I guess." Athrun ran up to her and hugged her. Cagalli started to blush.

When Athrun let go of her she smiled at him. The whole gang stopped talking and then walked to school. As usual all the girls walked with their boyfriends and I walked behind them staring at the sky. Cagalli was so happy going back to school. Since her lock up she hasn't see the sky in awhile.

Athrun was talking to everyone when he looked back and saw Cagalli staring at the sky. He turned around and walked next to Cagalli. He tapped her shoulder and said, " Hey."

She looked at him and smiled. Athrun noticed that she was blushing a bit. Athrun started to laugh. Cagalli's smile went to a frown.

" What is so funny Athrun?"

" Oh, it's nothing. I just noticed how cute you look when you blush."

Cagalli put her hand to her cheek and blushed some more. Athrun laughed again. She stared at him and started to laugh. After their little laugh Athrun and Cagalli talked for the rest of the walk.

When they finally got to school Cagalli led Athrun to the office. They walked into the office and looked around for a moment. Cagalli found Mrs. Cales at the desk doing some paper work. Cagalli walked up to her and smiled.

" Hey, Mrs. Cales."

" Cagalli. How are you. I'm so happy that you're back. What can I do for you?"

" Well Athrun is new in town and he needs his schedule."

She nodded her head and unlocked the cabinet. She pulled out a folder and handed it to Athrun.

" Hear ya go honey. This is the papers and things you need to know. You schedule is in there too."

He nodded his head and grabbed the folder. Mrs. Cales smiled at him and then went back to her work. We both said good-bye to her and walked out of the office. As they were walking down the hall Athrun was staring at his schedule.

" I'm really confused. I have World Studies first but I have no clue where that is."

Cagalli grabbed his schedule and looked at it. She stared at it for a moment. She looked up at him and said, " You have World Studies with me."

" That's a relief. Where do I go next?"

Cagalli looked down at the schedule and said, " Um...you go to Math."

" Do I have that with you?"

Cagalli nodded her head no and said, " I have Science when you are in Math. But the flip side is that you're only down the hall from me."

Athrun laughed and did a sigh of relief. " How about we meet after 4th period to go to lunch. We can meet by the big gym."

Athrun nodded his head. The bell was about to ring so they both walked to World Studies together. Cagalli was asking Athrun all kinds of questions. Like what school he went to before or did he have any recent girlfriends.

He answered most of them besides the girlfriend part. Once they got to class all the girls looked at him. They all smiled and started whispering. Cagalli showed Athrun an empty seat and told him to sit there. Cagalli smiled at him and then walked to her seat. Athrun leaned back in his seat watching Cagalli walk to her seat.

When the teacher walked in he looked around and saw Athrun. " Excuse. You in the blue t-shirt. Please come here." Athrun looked up and saw the teacher staring at him.

When the teacher waved for him to come over he got up and walked over to his desk. The teacher smiled at him and said, " Are you Athrun Zala?" Athrun nodded his head.

" Well nice to meet you. I'm Mr. Townsend. You may take your seat again."

Athrun turned around and started walking back. When he was passing Cagalli she smiled and said, " Don't worry you'll be walking up to the teacher's desk since you are new."

Mr. Townsend walked up to Cagalli and said, " Well you should know by now the rules about this classroom Cagalli. That there is no talking after the bell rings. I see that you are back and in good hands. You should have learned your lesson in that awful place that you should be able to call home. So be quiet now."

Caglli's hand turned into a fist and nodded her head. She looked over at Kira. He stared at her and said, " Calm down." She loosed her hand and looked back at the teacher. Athrun leaned his elbow on the desk and looked at Cagalli.

He was really tempted to know what the teacher was talking about when he said Cagalli was in an awful place. When class started the teacher looked around the classroom for a moment and then said, " Everyone please take out your text books and read pages 190-210. If you do not finish it's homework. You also need to answer the questions on the last page."

Cagalli did alot of reading in lock up so she finished pretty quick. When she was done she took out her journal and started to write. Everyone finished early so the teacher let them talk for the rest of the time. Everyone got up and moved around to talk to their friends. Cagalli stayed where she was and kept writing.

Athrun stared at her while Kira was talking to him. Once Kira was finished with his sentence he looked over to see what Athrun was looking at. Kira smiled and said, " Why don't you just go over and talk to her."

Athrun looked at him and said, " Alright. Thanks." He grabbed his books and walked over to her. Cagalli looked up and saw his emerald eyes looking down at her. Cagalli blushed and looked away.

He sat next to her and said, " I thought you might need some company." Cagalli laughed and said, " Well I was just writing but I guess I can take a break to talk for the last few minutes."

Athrun laughed and looked up at the ceiling. Cagalli stared at him for a moment and said, " So was this first class easy for you?" Athrun looked at her and said, " Yeah. It was only reading so yeah it was." Cagalli laughed.

" Well that's what we pretty much do in here. We read in our text books."

The bell rang and scared Athrun and Cagalli. Everyone was leaving the room. Cagalli waited until everyone was out until she left. When she walked out of the room Athrun was leaning on the wall. Cagalli walked up to him and said, " I thought you were gonna go to math?"

Athrun laughed and said, " Well I don't mean to be like all on you about this but where is the math room?" Cagalli laughed and pointed down the hall.

" Thanks. I will see ya in a little bit."

" Alright. Meet me by the gym as planned. Alright."

Athrun nodded his head and started to walk to his class. Cagalli walked the other way to her class. Cagalli was atleast 10 minutes late. When she walked into the class room everyone stared at her. She walked to the teacher and gave her a note telling her where she was and why she was late.

Even though it was fake the teacher fell for it. Cagalli walked over to her seat and took out her text book. Since today was the first day back the teachers just had the students read from their text books all day. But in math they were learning algebra. When they got assigned their pages to read and questions, Cagalli finished and had alot of extra time left.

Cagalli grabbed her books and walked up to the teacher.

" I need to go to the nurses office. May I please go?"

She nodded her head and wrote a note to go. Cagalli grabbed the note and walked out of the room. As she was walking down the hallway she walked over to Athrun's room and looked inside. She looked around for him and saw him sitting in the back row staring out the window.

Cagalli smiled and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a fake note for Athrun to get out of class. Cagalli laughed and knocked on the door. Cagalli opened the door and smiled at Athrun

" I have a note for Athrun Zala to get out of class."

The teacher walked over to her and grabbed the note. She nodded her head and gave Athrun the note and said, " You don't have any homework."

Athrun smiled at her and walked out of the classroom. When the teacher closed the door Athrun looked at Cagalli and said, " So why am I out of class."

Cagalli laughed and said, " I faked it. You don't have to go to the office. It's fake." Athrun laughed and said, " Ok, so where are we going?"

" To the park."

Athrun stared at Cagalli. She laughed and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the park. Athrun stared at their hands for a moment.

" So why are we going to the park?"

" I just don't feel like going to school. I don't know. Maybe because I haven't gone to school for like ever and i'm used to all this free time."

Athrun stared at her. When they got to the park Cagalli let go of his hand and walked over to the swing. Athrun walked behind the swing and pushed her.

Cagalli tilted her head back and closed her eyes. Athrun pushed her lightly thinking of something to say. Athrun looked at her for a moment.

" Cagalli, I don't mean to be in your buisness but why haven't you been in school lately?"

Cagalli looked at him and stopped the swing. She put her head down and said, " I really don't feel like talking about it."

" Alright. Like I said I don't mean to be in you buisness."

Cagalli started swinging again. As Athrun was pushing her he looked at her. Athrun couldn't think of anything else to say. Cagalli turned her body and looked at Athrun.

Cagalli wanted to tell him but she just wasn't ready for anyone to know. So she sat there for the rest of the time looking up at the sky thinking. Cagalli closed her eyes to pass the time that they had left. After a while she checked the time and saw that they both had to go. Cagalli stopped the swinging and looked at Athrun.

" We have to go."

Athrun nodded his head and they both walked onto the sidewalk. It was silent the whole time. When we got back to school everyone was switching to 4th period. Both of them walked to the lunch room together. Kira and everyone else was at the table waiting for them.

Once they both got there lunches they walked over to the table. Kira smiled at them.

" So how was your first three classes Athrun?"

" They were great. Really easy the first day."

Kira smiled at him. He turned to his sister and smiled at her.

" Hey how are you doing after that whole thing with Mr. Townsend?"

" I swear I was about to punch the living crap out of him. If he said one more word to me I would of done it. "

Everyone laughed. Everyone was eating and talking at the same time. When the period was over. Everyone seperated once again to go to their next class. Athrun said good bye to Cagalli and walked to his next class.

Cagalli stood in the hall ways for a few seconds. Then as she was walking to her next class the girls in the hallway stared at her as she walked past. When she got to her class she knocked on the door and then walked in. Cagalli walked to her seat and took out her text book.

She read what ever she found was interesting. The period went by slowly. Once it was finally over Cagalli went through the rest of her classes smoothly. At the end of the school day everyone met outside and walked home together.

Athrun stayed by Cagalli and they talked and laughed together. When it got to the point they had to seperate Athrun looked at Cagalli and said, " Well I will see you tomorrow morning. So good night Cagalli."

Cagalli smiled and said, " Good night. I will see you tomorrow morning." Cagalli waved to him and then walked towards her house with Kira.

" So I see that you have a thing for Athrun."

Cagalli turned to her brother and hit him in the shoulder. " I do not. He's just a friend. Nothing else."

Kira laughed. Cagalli turned away blushing. As they were walking Cagalli kept kicking a stone the whole way.

" How long have you and Lacus been together?"

" Um, about 3 months. Why?"

" Just wandering. Well here's my house so I will see you tomorrow. Bye."

Kira gave his sister a hug and then walked down his street. Cagalli opened her front door and put her bag on the floor. Both her parents greeted her. Cagalli walked up to her room and went on her lap top to do her homework.

An hour later she finished and her mother called her down for dinner. Cagalli turned off her lap top and walked downstairs to eat dinner. She down at the table and waited for her parents to sit down. Then they held hands and said their prayers. Once that was done they started to eat.

" So, Cagalli how was your first day back at school?"

" It was fine. I met someone. He is one of Kira's friends."

" Well that is surely somthing. What is his name?"

" It's Athrun Zala."

" That's a very lovely name."

Cagalli nodded her head and went back to eating. A little later everyone finished and then they cleaned up. When they were finished Cagalli said good night to her parents and then went upstairs to bed. She changed into her night gown and climbed in to bed.

Once she was comfortable she turned off her light and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2: Love Catches My Soul

**Chapter 2: Love catches my soul**

The next morning when Cagalli woke up she stretched and went to the bathroom. Cagalli got in the shower and then changed into clothes for school. Once she was done she walked downstairs and grabbed a water bottle. Cagalli said good-bye to her parents and walked out of the house.

She walked down towards the meeting spot where she will meet the rest of the gang. Cagalli waited a few minutes when everyone started to show up. Athrun and Kira were the first one's to show up. Cagalli smiled at both of them.

" Hey Cagalli. How are you dismorning?"

" I'm fine. Thanks for asking Athrun."

Athrun nodded his head with a smile on his face. Cagalli turned to her brother and gave him a hug. Then they waited a few more minutes for everyone else to come. Once everyone was there they all walked to school. As they were heading into the school they ran into Fllay. She smiled at all of them and then looked at Lacus with a glare. Since Lacus doesn't like to start anything, she just kept walking with everyone else.

Fllay stopped and watched them walk into the school. Once they were out of sight Fllay smiled to herself and then walked on with her friends. As the whole gang was walking the warning bell rang. When they heard it they all said good bye to each other and went their seperate ways.

Athrun and Cagalli walked to their class together. Before they both took their seats Athrun grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly. Athrun gave her a smiled and walked back to his seat. Cagalli stared at her hand for a moment blushing.

The teacher walked into the classroom really mad. He slammed his briefcase on the desk then looked at Cagalli. He walked over to her desk and said, " I need to talk to you outside for a moment Miss. Attha."

Cagalli got up and walked out of the classroom. Mr. Townsend slammed the door and walked over to Cagalli. He stared at her for a moment and said, " The principal heard about our little discusion yesterday in class. Now if I have to go back to the principal's office another time I will punish you for it. You got that Miss. Attha?"

Cagalli gave him a glare than nodded her head. Cagalli walked back into the classroom mad as ever. Athrun stared at her as she walked back to her seat. When Cagalli took her seat she crossed arms over her chest staring at the chalkboard. Mr. Townsend walked back into the classroom. He sat down in his chair and didn't say anything for half of the class period.

Then he got up and said, " I want all of you to write an essay of something that you want to learn in this class and why. It will be due next week. It has to be atleast one page long. I would like for your parents to read it and sign saying that you did it. You may start it now for the last few minutes you have in this class."

He sat back down in his chair and started to read his newspaper. Cagalli stared at her teacher for the rest of the time. When the bell rang Cagalli grabbed her books and bag and walked out of the classroom. Athrun ran out of the classroom after her.

Cagalli stormed out into the fresh air. Athrun ran out of the doors and walked next to her. Cagalli looked at Athrun and said, " Why are you following me Athrun?"

" Well you kinda just stormed out of the room. What happened with the Mr. Townsend?"

Cagalli pased back and forth and then stopped in front of Athrun. " He heard about the conversation yesterday in class and he got yelled at. He thought that I went to the principal and told him. But I bet you anything that Kira did it. I swear. I can't stand this anymore. Kira needs to stay out of my buisness. He's gonna get me in trouble with Mr. Towsend."

Athrun stared at her for a moment and grabbed her hand. He squeezed her hand and said, " It'll be alright. Kira was just trying to help you. That's what a brother does. He looks out for his family."

Cagalli looked up him and said, " Well he needs to stop. I'm gonna get in trouble. I'm just gonna stop telling him things." Athrun looked down and than pulled Cagalli into him with a warm embrace. Cagalli stood there for a moment then put her arms around him. Mr. Townsend was walking out of the school when he saw the hug.

He made an evil smile and walked towards them. " Excuse me. You two shouldn't be out here right now. You're suppose to be in second period." Cagalli gave him a glare while still having her arms around Athrun. She let go of him and Athrun's arm's were still around her waist.

Cagalli sighed, took Athrun's hand and walked inside the school. Mr. Townsend smiled and also walked into the school. Cagalli let go of his hand and stormed off again around the corner. Athrun ran over to her. When he ran around the corner he didn't see her anywhere. He turned in a circle trying to look for her. He didn't see her anywhere. He walked down the hallway and the others on the first floor.

Then when he stopped to catch his breathe he heard someone weeping. He turned the corner and saw a blonde head girl sitting on the floor crying. He walked closer to see who it was. When the girl lifted her head to wipe her eyes he realized it was Cagalli. He walked closer to her and kneeled down next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder's and said, " Cagalli why are you crying?"

She looked up at him and wiped her eyes. She smiled at him and said, " It's nothing. I'm fine." She got up and walked to her next class. Athrun sat there for a moment thinking. Then Kira walked over to him and said, " Athrun what are you doing?"

" I'm just thinking. Cagalli was crying a few seconds ago and she said nothing was wrong but I know that something is wrong." Kira stood there for a moment and said, " Is it because I told the principal about the teacher thing?"

" I dont know cause Mr. Townsend came outside and saw me and Cagalli hugging."

Kira looked up at him and smiled. Athrun laughed and said, " What it was just an innocent hug." Kira laughed. Then they both walked to the lunch room to eat. When they walked in there they saw the whole gang at their table. Athrun saw Cagalli laughing with the rest of the group.

He smiled then they both walked over to the table. Both of them sat down. Lacus looked at Cagalli and said, " Hey I'm having a sleep over at my house with all the girls tonight and we were wandering if you wanted to come?" Cagalli smiled and nodded her head. Lacus clapped her hands and screamed with joy. Cagalli laughed.

Then the bell rang for the next period. Cagalli said bye to everyone and walked out of the lunch room. As Cagalli was walking through the hallway she saw Mr. Townsend walking towards the main office. She ran and hid behind a wall. Once he passed Cagalli quickly walked to her next class. When she finally got there she walked to her seat and took out her text book.

The teacher walked in and said, " Alright class, I would like for you to read pages 13-30. Once you are done answer the questions on the last page. If you get done early than do something quietly." The teacher walked over to her desk and started to do some paper work. Cagalli grabbed her text book and opened up to the page. about 25 minutes later Cagalli was finished with all her work.

She grabbed all of her books and set them on her desk. Then she walked over to the teacher and asked for a pass to the bathroom. Once she got her pass she walked out of the room. When she turned the corner she looked into Athrun's room and saw him staring out the window. She walked closer to the door and leaned on the corner of it. She smiled while staring at Athrun.

Then Athrun turned his head and saw her leaning on the door. When she realized her smile got bigger and she walked away. Athrun smiled to himself then went back to his work. Cagalli walked back to her class and took her seat for the last few minutes of the period. Then it came to Cagalli that today they had an early dismissal. Once they bell rang Cagalli walked out of the school and started walking towards her house. She heard a firmilar voice call her name.

She turned around and saw that it was Athrun. She smiled and waited for him to catch up. Once he caught up Cagalli laughed at him and said, " Um, are you ok?" He smiled at her and said, " I'm a little out of breath but other than that im fine." Once Athrun caught his breath both of them started to walk towards their houses. As they were walking they were laughing and have a good time. Then they got to the corner where they had to seperate. Cagalli turned to Athrun and said, " Well, I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow or something. I got to get home and get ready to go to Lacus's house."

Athrun nodded his head and gave her a gentle hug. She hugged him back then walked toward her house alone. As she was walking she passed her favorite park when she was little. She smiled and walked over to the swings. Cagalli put her bag down and walked over to the swings. Cagalli grabbed the chain of it and closed her eyes smiling.

Then she opened her eyes and sat down on it. She started to swing back and forth. She started to get higher and higher. When she stopped pumping her legs she just sat there with her eyes closed smiling while looking up at the sky. Once she started to slow down she jumped off. Once Cagalli was safely on the ground she grabbed her bag and walked home.

On her walk home she couldn't stop thinking about Athrun. His gorgeous emerald eyes, his blue wavy locks, his nice body, just everything about him excites her. She has never felt this way before about anyone. Once she got home she said hi to her parents than walked up to her room to get ready to leave for Lacus's house. When she walked in her room she saw that she had an IM from someone.

She ran over to it and saw that it was a secret admirer. She smiled and started to read it.

_Dear Cagalli,_

_You're so beautiful I love you to death. I can't stop thinking about you. Your dazzling smile, or your beautiful face, your beautiful amber eyes. Everything about you gives me butterflys in my stomache. I'd give the world to you if I could. You're like the apple to my eye. Whenever I see you, you give me a warm feeling inside _

_Love, your secret admirer_

Cagalli stared at the letter for a moment then started to jump up and down. She couldn't believe that she finally had someone that loved her. Once Cagalli cooled down she walked over to her dresser and grabbed some clothes for the sleepover tonight. Once she was finished getting ready she ran downstairs and said, " Mom, Im going to stay the night at Lacus's house. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

Her mother laughed and said, " Alright, Have a good time and be back by 2:30."

Cagalli nodded her head and walked out of the house. As she was walking down the street she saw Shiho. She waved at Shiho. When she caught up Shiho smiled at her and said, " Dude this is gonna be a great night. I heard that the guys are coming over for a little bit though." That's when Cagalli stopped and stared at Shiho.

" Wait! Did you just say that the boys are coming over tonight?" Shiho smiled and nodded her head.

" Do you have a thing for Athrun or something cause you just went all pink in the face?"

Cagalli felt her face and blushed. Shiho laughed and gave Cagalli a hug.

" It's fine that you like Athrun. You shouldn't be a shamed of it. Us girl's will be the only one's that will know. I promise"

Cagalli smiled and nodded her head. Once they got to Lacus's house they knocked on the door. Lacus opened it and smiled. " Hey come on in you guys. Everyone else is here and have been waiting for you two to come."

Shiho and Cagalli laughed and walked in. Everyone was sitting on the couches. That's when Cagalli realized that Athrun was right there staring at her with his gorgeous smile.

Author's Note

Sorry that it took so long to do the second chapter. Something's have come up. I don't know when the next chapter is going to be up but i will try to get it done as soon at possible. Please give me some feed back about the chapter. I always love to get critism and help so that i can make the next chapter better. Also please review and tell me how you liked it. Thank you )


	3. Chapter 3: Lacus

**Chapter 3: Lacus's Sleepover**

Athrun got up from the couch and walked over to me. I smiled at him and said, " Um, hi Athrun." He smiled and said hi back. Then Athrun grabbed my bag and said," I'll take it upstairs to the room."

I smiled and said, " Thank you. Um, I'll come up with you."

As we were both walking upstairs the others were smiling. Athrun walked into Lacus's room and put my bag by the others. I sat down on her bed and sighed. Athrun sat next to me and said, " Is there something on your mind Cagalli?" She laughed and said, " Naw. I'm just tired." Athrun nodded his head once and looked down at the floor. Cagalli looked over at Athrun. She reached over and grabbed his hand.

Athrun looked at her and smiled. Cagalli leaned her head on his shoulder. Athrun took his other arm and wrapped it around her waist. Athrun moved his head closer to hers. Everything was running through Cagalli's mind. She didn't know what to do. Then their lips met and they both started to kiss each other. Athrun leaned back and Cagalli was on top of him.

Cagalli then realized what she was doing and stopped. She got off of him as quickly as possible and walked towards the wall. Athrun sat up and said, " Are you alright Cagalli?" She shook her head in fear and said, " No, I can't believe what I just did." She shook her again then walked out of the room. Athrun sat there and sighed. He was thinking that he shouldn't of done that at all. He should of known that Cagalli wasn't like that and that he shouldn't of taken it that far.

Shiho saw Cagalli coming down the stairs and said, " Cagalli I need to see you for a moment." Cagalli wiped her forehead and nodded her head. Both of them walked into the kitchen. Shiho looked at Cagalli and said, " What happened with you and Athrun upstairs?"

Cagalli looked down and and said, " Well, it all just a small arm around the waist than we just started to kiss. I had no clue what I was doing until I just noticed us kissing. I quickly got off of him and came down here." Cagalli sat in a chair and put her face in her hands. Shiho walked over to her and said, " Cagalli it's fine. You both like each other so I dont see the problem. I mean your single and he is too. You both finally told each other how you both felt."

Cagalli looked up at her and said, " You're right. I should just tell him how I feel. But what if he turns me down. I mean that kiss could of just meant nothing. You know?"

Shiho nodded her head and said, " Well everyone knows that he likes you. He said that he has never had these feeling's with any girl. He loves you alot Cagalli you just don't see that. You should though cause he would give the world to you if he could. Look at Yzak and I. We've had our up's and down's but Yzak just has that really soft side that I love. But Athrun alway's has that soft side unless someone messes with you than there's a side that you don't want to see." She starts to laugh.

Cagalli laugh's with her and than said, " Thank's Shiho. That made me feel much better." Shiho smiled and gave Cagalli a hug. Once they were finished with their conversation they walked out and saw that Athrun was sitting on the couch. Cagalli smiled and walked over to him. He smiled at her and said, " Look about what happened upstairs I'm so sorry. I should of known better."

Cagalli smiled and said, " It's fine." Athrun hugged her and said, " So do you want to go and take a walk in the garden?" Cagalli nodded her head and got up with him. Both of them walked to the garden hand and hand. When they got there Cagalli smelled the sweet sent of flowers. There were just mazes of diffrent flowers. From roses to sunflowers to babies breath. Cagalli couldnt help but to smell the sent of them. She looked around for a moment at all the beautiful flowers. Cagalli smiled and ran over to her favorite flower of all.

She picked one off of the bunch. Athrun walked over to her and said, " So what is this flower called?" Cagalli looked up at him and said, " It's called bleeding hearts. It's such a pretty flower." She raised it up to Athrun's nose and made him sniff it. Athrun smelled the beautiful sent. Then he had to sneeze. Cagalli started to laugh and said, " Bless you." While giggling she handed Athrun the flower.

Athrun took it then slipped it behind Cagalli's ear. She started to blush. Athrun made a little giggle. Cagalli gently touched her cheek and smiled at him. Athrun grabbed her hand. She looked down at their hands and gently squeezed his hand. Both of them started to walk around the garden. Cagalli was just talking and laughing with Athrun and just having a good time.

The sunset started to come out so Athrun and Cagalli walked over to the end of the garden to watch it. Cagalli leaned on the edge of the wall and Athrun stood right behind her. Cagalli leaned on her arms and looked up at the sky. There was a warm breeze that came through. Cagalli smiled and closed her eyes while the breezed ran through her hair.

Then she spread her arms out like a beautiful butterfly and hummed a sweet song to herself. Athrun smiled and grabbed her hands. Cagalli felt his warm hands gently grip her hands. She smiled and turned her body to him. She looked up at him.

" Upstair's in the room, It didn't go very well. So can we start over and try again." Cagalli said while bitting the side of her lip.

Athrun grinned and said, " I guess I can give you another try." saying in a playful voice.

Cagalli laughed and stood up on her tippy toes just to reach his lips. When they started to kiss Cagalli put her arms around his neck and Athrun put his arms around her waist. When they released Cagalli bit her lip again.

" Your kisses are so soft and gentle. I like that!"

Athrun laughed and said, " Well thank you. Your's are too."

Cagalli laughed and gave him a gentle hug. Shiho and Yzak were looking at them from the door. Shiho smiled and looked up at Yzak. " Aw, they are so cute. I think they were meant to be. Don't you think that Yzak?"

" Eh. Yeah they cute. But not as cute as us." Yzak said with a playful voice. Shiho punched him in his chest and said, " Well we got's to get them cause its almost time to eat." Yzak nodded his head and they both walked outside to get them.

" Hey Zala, it's time for dinner let's go."

Athrun let go of Cagalli and said, " Alright, we're coming."

Cagalli moved away from Athrun and started to walk inside with Shiho. I laughed and walked into the kitchen. Shiho and Cagalli grabbed a plate and got some food.Once she was finished getting her food she walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch. Lacus gave me a sweet smile and said, " So, how do you like the garden?"

" Oh my god. I love the garden you have my favorite flower and everything. A gorgeous view of the ocean too." Cagalli said with a big smile on her face.

Lacus was very happy. Athrun and Yzak came in laughing. Cagalli looked up at him and smiled. Athrun gave her a sweet and warming smile that made her have butterflys in her stomach. Cagalli looked back down at her food and started to eat it.

About an hour later everyone finished eating. All of them stayed up to watch a movie. So everyone changed into their PJ's and came back down stairs for the movie. Everyone sat next to their boyfriend. Cagalli took a seat on the couch and Athrun walked over to her and sat next to her. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back.

Once the movie started everyone turned towards the T.V. Half way through the movie Cagalli got up and walked upstairs to brush her teeth. A few minutes later Athrun got up and walked upstairs. He looked into Lacus's room and saw Cagalli sitting on the bed crying. Athrun walked over to her and said, " Cagalli what's wrong?"

She looked up at him and gave him an half a smile. Cagalli wiped her eyes and looked back down at the ground. Athrun got in front her and kneeled. He lifted her head and said, " Cagalli what's wrong?"

Cagalli laughed and said, " I knew I should if killed him. I had the chance but I gave him mercy. Then the police came. Man. He's in the hospital now." Cagalli started to cry again. Athrun put his head down. Cagalli looked down at him and jumped into his chest with a hug. Athrun couldn't believe what he just heard. But he didn know that Cagalli was hurting alot, so he hugged her back.

Athrun didn't know what to do. All's he could think about was Cagalli and her gorgeous eyes, wonderful smile, and great figure just sitting in his arms crying. Athrun sighed and gently tightened his grip on her slender body. A few minutes later Cagalli looked up at him and said, " Athrun I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of said that to you."

Athrun made his grip tighter and said, " It's alright. You didn't do anything wrong."

Cagalli smiled and leaned her head on his chest. Athrun rubbed her back and made Cagalli fall asleep. A few minutes later Athrun picked her up and walked her into her room. Once she was tucked in Athrun gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room. He closed the door and went back downstairs to finish watching the movie. Shiho looked up at him and said, " Where's Cagalli?"

" She's upstairs in her room sleeping."

Shiho nodded her head and went back to watching the movie. Athrun laid down on the couch and looked at up at the ceiling. He then dozed off into a calm sleep.

**Middle of Night**

Cagalli woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare about the fight she had. She laid there for a few minutes than got up to see if anyone else was up. She walked down the stairs into darkness. She looked around for a moment then heard someone move. As curious as she was she tip-toed over to the couch and saw that it was Athrun.

Cagalli stared at him for a moment when he started to wake up. Cagalli ran over to the garden doors and ran into the maze of flowers. Athrun raised his head of the hearing of the foot steps that traveled to the garden. Athrun got up and walked into the maze of flowers. Cagalli tried to hide from him but all of a sudden she felt a cold rush got straight through her blood. Then she heard breathing coming from behind her.

She quickly turned around to throw a punch when she realized it was Athrun. She dropped her fist and sighed with relief. Athrun started to laugh and said, " My bad, I didn't mean to scare you. I just heard someone come out here so I got curious." Cagalli stared at him with a pouty face.

He leaned his head to the side and said, " Hey what's that face for?"

Cagalli gave him a smirk and said, " No reason."

Athrun laughed and started to walk around the maze of flowers. Athrun followed behind her. Cagalli started to hum that toon again and started to swirl and twirl around the flowers. Athrun smiled while watching the blonde girl dance around the beauiful smelling flowers. Cagalli started to get dizzy so she stopped. She stood there for a moment then started to walk over to the balcony. She leaned over and looked out towards the ocean. There came a cold breezed that blew past her.

She got a cold shiver and shook a little while rubbing her arms. Athrun moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. Cagalli smiled and leaned her head back and onto his shoulder. Athrun leaned his head forward and put his chin on her shoulder.

Both of them stood there for a little bit. Then when it started to get really cold they both went inside. Athrun grabbed a blanket and both of them sat on the couch together. Cagalli sat next to him and leaned her body on Athrun's chest. Athrun had his arm around her. Cagalli smiled and closed her eyes. Then Athrun opened his mouth.

" Cagalli why were you acting like someone totally diffrent than your normal self upstairs?"

Cagalli opened her eyes and said, " I don't know. It just happens. Everytime I think about the fight I feel like I'm glad he got hurt but than I feel really bad for him. It's just hard coming from a hard childhood I guess."

Athrun tightened his grip on her and closed his eyes.

Author's Note

Ok, this chapter didn't take me as long and it really isn't as long as the other's are cause I only based this chapter on Lacus's Sleepover. So yea. Plus, I want to give a thanks to Canadain-Girl for giving me great critiszm because if it wasn't for her than I wouldn't of made this chapter better than my second one. So I thank you for that. .


	4. Chapter 4: Truth Comes Out!

**Chapter 4: Truth Comes Out!**

Cagalli wakes up to giggling. She opens her eyes to see that Shiho and Lacus were there staring at her with a big smile on their faces. Cagalli smiled at them and said," What time is it?" Shiho looked at her watch and said, " 2:00" Cagalli opened her eyes big and said, " Dude I got's to be home in a half an hour. Me walking I'm gonna run out of time."

Lacus looked at her and said, " Well Athrun has a car. I'm sure he'll give you a ride." Cagalli looked down at him and said, " No, He did enough for me. Shiho do you think Yzak can give me a ride?"

She nodded her head and ran up to get him. Yzak came downstairs in some shorts, t-shirt, keys in one hand, and the other hand rubbing his eye. Yzak looked at Cagalli and said, " Ok, let's get you home so that I can go back to bed." Cagalli nodded her head and grabbed her bag from upstairs. Once she came back down she said good bye to everyone than walked over to Athrun and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She walked outside with Yzak and got into his car. It was silent the whole way home. When he pulled into the driveway he looked at me and said, " Ok, you're here and I'm tired, so get out so that I can go back to bed. I'll see you later. Alright?" Cagalli nodded her head and got out of the car. Once she shut the door she walked into her house and upstairs to her room. Cagalli put her bag down and went to her laptop.

Cagalli signed onto her screenname and looked to see who was on. Nobody. She sighed and turned off her laptop. Then she walked downstairs to the kitchen. Her mother walked through the front door with a hand full of grocerys. Cagalli ran over and grabbed some of the bags. She put the bags on the table and said, " Hey mom can I ask you something?"

Her mom looked at her with worried eyes and said, " Sure, what is it?"

" Ok, so say that you found someone that you truly love but you think that he won't love you back because of your past. What would you do?"

Her mother stared at her for a moment and said, " Well I would tell the person how I feel then tell him my past and if he doesn't accept me for who I am than he's not the right one. Why? Is there a person that you love but you're scared to tell them your past?"

Cagalli put her head down and nodded her head.

Her mother smiled and said, " Honey. Just tell the person that you like about your past and I'm sure this so called guy will understand and still love you for who you are."

Cagalli smiled and hugged her mom. " Hey is it alright if I go back to Lacus's house until dinner?"

Her mother smiled and nodded her head. Cagalli smiled and walked out of the house. As she was walking down the street she was thinking about how to tell Athrun. A few minutes later she was down the street from the house. She walked up to the door step and just stood there. When she was about to knock on the door Athrun opened it. She stepped back and said, " Um, sorry Athrun. I didn't see you there."

" No, it's my apology's. I was just gonna go to your house and get you."

Cagalli started to blush and said, " Well I'm here now. So what do you need?"

" Can we go somewhere and talk?"

" Sure, how about the garden?"

Athrun nodded his head and grabbed her hand. When they walked into the maze of flowers Athrun took her towards the balcony and leaned on it. Cagalli stood in front of him and said, " So what did you need to talk to me about?"

Athrun put his head down and said, " Ok, I can't hold this in anymore. I have to tell you how I feel."

Cagalli nodded her head and sat down on the concrete bench.

" I don't know how to say this, but when I first set eyes on you I thought you were the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. You have that out going personality and the most gorgeous eyes ever. I love the way your hair smells and looks. You have the greatest body I've ever seen. So now I have told you how I felt. I will understand if you don't feel this way about me. If you just want to be friend's that's fine with me."

Cagalli stood up and said, " Athrun, I don't just want to be friends with you. But before anything else happen's I think its time for me to tell you about my um, past. Last year I got into a gang fight. Before I could finish the fight the police came and my whole gang left me. I got caught and got put in DH. Stayed there for about 6 months and got house arrest. I tried my best to make my life alot more easier but I couldn't find a way. But than I met this guy. He's smart, gorgeous, has beautiful eyes. But I can only stand back from everything and not tell him how I feel cause I thought he wouldn't like me cause of my past. but now I see the truth. He doesn't care about my past or anything he just cares about me, and you know what Athrun that guy is you. Since I've laid eyes on you I just feel head over heels with you."

Athrun walked over to her and sat next to her. Cagalli wiped her eyes and looked at him with a smile. Athrun put his arms around her and said, " Cagalli I would love you even if you went to jail."

Cagalli smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

" I love you Athrun."

" I love you too Cagalli."

Athrun wiped her tears from her cheek and said, " Come on. Let's go for a walk on the beach."

Cagalli smiled and nodded her head. As they were walking through the house Lacus and Kira were making out on the couch. Knowing Lacus Cagalli didn't think that she would do that. Cagalli giggled to herself and walked out of the house hand and hand with Athrun. When they got to the edge of the sand Cagalli took off her shoes and walked on it right behind Athrun still holding hands.

Athrun walked closer to the water and said, " So is that what Mr. Townsend was talking about on the first day that I came to this school?"

Cagalli nodded her head. She laughed then let go of Athrun's hand. Athrun looked at her and said, " Cagalli, I seriously don't care what you did in your past. It's over and all's you can do is just move on."

Cagalli looked at him and said, " You're right. Thank's Athrun." She laughed and push him into the water. Then she started to run. Athrun got up and ran after her. Once he got close enough he tackled her to the floor. Cagalli laughed and looked at him. He stared at her amber eyes. Cagalli moved closer to him and pressed her lips againest his soft ones.

Athrun wrapped his arms around her slender waist as she was putting her's around his neck. When they released Cagalli smiled at him. He pulled her closer and kissed her neck. Cagalli didn't want to go too far right now. Even though they weren't even going out yet. Cagalli pulled away and said, " Athrun, I don't think we should be doing this. We're not even together."

Athrun smiled at her and said, " Cagalli will you be my babygirl?"

Cagalli smiled and nodded her head. Athrun smiled and gave her a passionate kiss. Cagalli let go and smiled while biting her lip. Athrun and Cagalli sat and walked on the beach for a while than decided to go back to the house. Shiho and Yzak were on the porch kissing. I walked up to them and said, " Um, you want to breathe for a moment so that I can say good-bye to you guys."

They both laughed. Shiho stood up and said, " So, how was your day?"

Cagalli looked up to the sky and said, " It was good. Athrun and I are together now." Shiho made a huge smile and jumped up and down.

"Oh my god. Finally, this is so cool."

Cagalli laughed and said, " Yeah, but now I have to get back to my house." Athrun walked outside and said, " I'll take you home." Cagalli smiled and nodded her head. Cagalli said good-bye to everyone then got into Athrun's car. Athrun got in the driver's seat and started the car. On the drive home Athrun and Cagalli didn't say word to each other.

When they finally got to the house Cagalli got out and so did Athrun. He walked around the car and over to Cagalli. She leaned on the car and said, " Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow than." Athrun nodded his head. Cagalli stared at him then gave him a kiss. Before she walked in she gave him a hug and said, " I love you."

" I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow."

Cagalli nodded her head and walked up to her house. Athrun waved to her and got back in his car. When Cagalli closed her front door she leaned on it and smiled. Her mother walked over to her and said, " So, what happened?" Cagalli jumped up and down and said, " Athrun asked me out today. I'm just so happy now." Her mother smiled and walked back into the kitchen. Cagalli walked up to her room to check her messages.

When she signed on she saw there was another message from her secret admirier.She smiled and opened it.

_Cagalli,_

_I found out that you have a boyfriend now. So, there's no use writing to you anymore. _

_But sooner or later I will tell you who I am. Just don't get your hopes up. Alright._

_Well I'll write to you in the next few days. Alright. Good-bye Cagalli._

_Love your secret adimirier_

Cagalli leaned back in her chair and exhaled. She felt really bad now. Cagalli decided not to write back to him. Her cell phone rang a few seconds later. She grabbed it out of her bag and looked to see who was calling. Cagalli smiled and answered it.

" Hey girl. I wanted to know if you wanted to stay at my house tonight. I'm bored out of my mind I can't stand it anymore."

" Yea, I'll stay the night. Who's all gonna be there?"

" Um, Just Kira, Lacus, and Athrun. That's also including Yzak, cause you know I can't leave my boyfriend out."

Shiho laughed.

" Alright. I'll be over after dinner. Alright?"

Shiho said alright and hung up with Cagalli.

Cagalli jumped up and down. She ran downstairs to ask her mother.

" Hey mom is it alright if I stay the night at Shiho's house?"

Her mother smiled and nodded head.

Cagalli hugged her mom and went upstairs to get ready. About an hour later her mother called her down for dinner. Cagalli sat down at the table and said her prayers. She tried to eat as fast as she could. About 10 minutes later she cleaned her plate and said good-bye to her parents than walked out of the house. As she was walking down the street a cold wind came rolling past her.

She rubbed her arms and kept walking. About 10 minutes later Cagalli finally made it to Shiho's house. Cagalli walked up to the door and knocked on it. Shiho answered it and said, " Hey Cagalli. Come on in."

Cagalli walked in and saw that everyone was already there. She looked around at everyone but didn't see Athrun anywhere. She set her bag down in the living room. She looked around once more but didn't see him. Cagalli sighed and sat down. It got later into the night and Athrun wasn't around. Cagalli just sat in the living room watching T.V just waiting for him to show.

Cagalli just gave in and fell asleep on the couch.

Authors Note

Hey this chapter is also pretty short. Sorry but I ran out of ideas. There will be more in the next chapter. So yeah..

bye!!


	5. Chapter 5: Athrun's Past

**Chapter 5: Athrun's Past **

The next morning Cagalli woke up with an acheing back. She sat up and tried to crack her back but it didn't help. Cagalli sighed and got up. She walked to the kitchen and got a some water. Once she was finished she walked upstairs to see what the others were doing. When she walked upstairs Shiho and Yzak were sleeping in her room and Kira and Lacus were in the guest room. She smiled at them all then walked back downstairs.

Cagalli walked over to her bag and put on some shorts and her blue laced at the top tank top. Then she walked over to the couch and sat on it. Cagalli pulled one leg up to her chest and leaned her chin on her knee. Cagalli didn't know why Athrun didn't come last night but she hoped it was for a good reason. A few seconds later their was a knock at the door. Cagalli looked over at the door and stared at it for a moment.

The person knocked on the door again. So Cagalli got up and walked over to it. She looked out the peep hole and saw that it was Athrun. She smiled and opened the door. Athrun smiled at her and said, " Um, Hi baby."

Cagalli smiled and jumped in his arms. He laughed and said, " How are you doing baby?"

Cagalli smiled and said, " I'm better. Where were you last night?"

Athrun smiled and said, " Sorry about that. I had to stay home last night."

" It's fine. But I got really lonely last night."

Athrun laughed and said, " Well I'm here now."

Cagalli smiled and both of them walked over to the couch and sat down together. Athrun looked over at at Cagalli and smiled. Cagalli wanted to kiss Athrun so bad. She doesn't know what was holding her back though. Cagalli sat there for a moment staring at him. Then she bit her lip and decided to kiss him.

She moved closer to him and press her lips on his soft ones. Athrun put one of his hands on her waist and Cagalli put her hand on his cheek. Once they released Cagalli bit her lip and looked up at the ceiling smiling. Athrun laughed. Cagalli layed down on Athrun's chest and sighed. Cagalli was thinking of something to do or even say but she couldn't think of anything.

Athrun broke the silence by saying, " So are the other's still sleeping?"

" Yeah, I don't know how late they stayed up but yeah they still are."

Athrun laughed and kissed Cagalli on the top of her head. Then Cagalli's phone rang. She quickly got up and answered it.

" Hello."

" Hey sweetheart. What time are you coming home?"

" Um, probably late afternoon. Why?"

" Oh, I was just wondering. Alright. Well I'll see you than. Bye honey."

" Bye."

Cagalli put her phone down at looked up at Athrun. He smiled at her and said, " Who was that?"

" Oh, that was my mom. She was just checking in that's all." Cagalli laughed and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. Athrun stared at her then smiled. Cagalli moved closer to him and said, " So um, you wanna go somewhere? Cause I'm really bored here and everyone is still sleeping." Athrun laughed and nodded his head.

Cagalli jumped up and walked into the garden of Shiho's place. Athrun followed behind her.

Once she picked a spot Cagalli turned around and said, " Is this alright for you?" Athrun smiled and nodded his head. Cagalli looked down at his hand and grabbed it. Athrun walked closer to her and kissed her. Cagalli closed her eyes and put her other hand on Athruns waist. When they released Cagalli smiled at him, then hugged him. She rested her head on his shoulder but turned toward his neck and started to kiss it. Athrun looked down at her and smiled. Cagalli smiled back and closed her eyes.

Athrun pulled her away. Cagalli stared at him for a moment then let go of him. she stepped back from him and crossed her arms across her chest. Athrun stared at her for a moment then walked away. She looked down not knowing what she did. She started to walk into the dining room when she heard the door slam. she flinched and exhaled.

As she was walking inside Shiho was standing there in her pj's with a tired look on her face. She stared at me.

" Who was that?"

" That was Athrun. He just stormed out of the house for some reason. I don't even know what I did."

Shiho stared at her wide eyed.

" Oh goodness. I'm sorry honey." she said while putting her head down.

Cagalli shrugged. " It's fine. Hopefully he'll tell me tomorrow. If he'll even talk to me." she puts her head down.

Shiho walked over to her and hugged her. Cagalli hugged her back starting to sob.

Athrun walked down the street with a depressed expression on his face. He didn't get why he walked out like that. When he thought about Cagalli he thought about his ex-girlfriend. He put his head down wanting to cry.

_FlashBack_

_" Athrun come here. I want to see your face." Alyssa says with a calm, low voice. _

_Athrun walks closer grabbing her hand. She smiles at him. _

_" Athrun, I'm dieing and you know that. Even through all of this I want to be able to die in peace knowing that you're going to find someone that will love you just as much as I did." _

_Athrun starts to sob. Thinking about those words he puts his head down crying. " I...I don't...don't want...want you to...to leave...me." _

_She gives him a weak smile and lifts his head. " You're not losing me. I will be watching over you sweetheart. Always. I will be your angel and your loving girlfriend, or even wife's. I will make sure nothing happens to them or even you. I promise you that." _

_Athrun starts to cry even more. As he's crying he's thinking about her and how he's losing her just like that. Alyssa pulled him closer holding him. As he cried she rubbed his back. _

_" Please don't cry Athrun. I don't want you to cry. I'm going to be in a better place and I won't be in anymore pain. You're going to have to let me go. I will always be watching over you. I love you Athrun so much and always remember me. Good bye Athrun. I will miss you." _

_When Athrun heard her last breath he knew she was gone. He cried harder holding her fragile body close to his. _

_End of FlashBack_

He started to cry. He knew that Alyssa wanted him to be happy but he couldn't. He stayed strong since the night that she died and now he can't take it anymore. He love's Cagalli so much and doesn't want to lose her too. He didn't mean to hurt her but he couldn't let her see him cry. It just wasn't in him. He stood there crying for a few minutes than decided to go back to Shiho's house and tell her the truth.

Athrun turned around and started to walk back to the house. When he got to the door he knocked on it. Shiho answered it and let him in. She pointed towards the garden. Athrun nodded his head and walked to the garden.

He looked around and found Cagalli at the bleeding hearts. Athrun's eyes were still red and teary from him crying. Cagalli felt his presents and turned around. When she saw that he was crying she walked towards him and threw her arms around him. Athruns starts to cry harder having his arms around her. Athrun buries his head into Cagalli's neck and cries.

" I'm...I'm so sorry for..for running out on you like..like that."

Cagalli rubs his back. " Shh. It's ok baby."

After a few minutes Athrun calmed down and sat on the bench that was right next to them. He wiped his eyes then put his face in his hands. Cagalli kneeled down in front of him. She lifts his head. Athrun watery eyes look at her.

" Athrun are you alright?"

Athrun looked down at the ground." No I'm not." he said while starting to cry again. Cagalli put her arms around him and exhaled.

" Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Athrun looked at her and nodded his head. Cagalli smiled and sat next to him.

Athrun took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Ok, I'll tell you. About a year in a half ago I had a girlfriend and she had a really bad illness. The doctor told her that she probably only had a few months to live. But after about a month and 4 days she ended up in the hospital. She died there about 4 hours later. I didn't mean to walk out on like that. It was just when I look at you I feel like I'm going to lose you just like I lost Alyssa and I don't want that."

He put his head down again sobbing. Cagalli hugged him while rubbing his back. " It's ok. I'm not going anywhere. I promise you that Athrun. Alyssa is in a better place now where she isn't going to have any pain. She's free now Athrun."

Athrun wiped his eyes and hugged Cagalli.

" Thank's baby."

Cagalli smiled at him. After a few minutes Athrun calmed down. Then they both got up and walked inside to see that everyone was standing there looking at them. Athrun and Cagalli laughed then walked inside past them. Cagalli looked at her cell phone and saw that she had to leave. Cagalli looked up at Athrun. " I have to leave. I was suppose to be home an hour ago." Athrun nodded his head. " I'll give you a ride."

Cagalli nodded her head back and got her things ready. Once she was finished she said good bye to everyone then walked out of the house with Athrun. Once they were in Athrun's car they drove down the rode slowly. Cagalli didn't say not one word to him the whole ride. When he pulled up to her house she looked at him. He stared at her for a moment then smiled.

" Alright I'll see you tomorrow at school then."

Athrun nodded his head and reached over and kissed her. She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him back. Athrun put his hand on her waist. Athrun released from her and smiled. " I'll call you tonight. I don't know when though." Cagalli smiled and nodded her head. She gave him one last kiss and walked out of his car. Cagalli waved bye to him then walked in her house.

Athrun drove off in his car alone. He turned on the CD he had in his radio and listened to it while driving home. When Athrun got home he walked inside and went up to his room. He threw his keys on his desk and laid on his bed thinking. Then he signed on the computer to see if Cagalli was on. He smiled when he saw that she was. He wrote her an email explaining and apologizing for earlier, but before he could send it she signed off. He sighed and sent it anyway. Once he was finished he signed off and fell asleep.

Author's Note

Ok, sorry that the ending was so corny. I got writers block and i couldnt think of anything else to say. So thats why its so corny...sorry about that...


	6. Chapter 6: A long day

**Chapter 6**

Cagalli walked out of her house the next morning to walk to school. As she was walking a car pulled over. She looked at it and saw that it was Athrun. He smiled at her. Cagalli smiled back and opened the door.

" Hey Cag's."

" Hey Athrun."

She climbed into the car and closed the door. Cagalli leaned in and gave Athrun a light kiss. Athrun hugged Cagalli and smiled. Athrun let go and started to drive again. The whole ride to school they didn't say not one word to each other. Once they got to school Cagalli walked into school with Athrun at her side. Both of them were about to walk into their first class. Cagalli didn't know what to say to Athrun. Her thoughts kept running back to yesterday and what he told her. She felt so bad for Athrun that she didn't want to say anything to him because she thought if she did say something that it would come out wrong. Once class started Cagalli wrote Athrun a quick note. When she passed it to his desk, he read it and wrote back. Cagalli read it and it said that he doesn't want to talk about it. Athrun looked over at her and saw that she sighed and shook her head.

Once class was finished Cagalli got up and walked out of the classroom. As she was walking Athrun caught up with her.

" Cag's are you alright? You seemed pretty mad back in the classroom."

Cagalli stopped walking took in a deep breathe and looked at him. She put her hands on her hips staring at Athrun.

" I just don't get it Athrun. I know you're depressed about the girl you lost but you won't even talk to me about it. I mean like I'm your girlfriend. You can tell me things and it just hurts you don't want to talk to me. That's all I'm saying."

Once Cagalli said everything she had to say, she sighed and walked away. Athrun stood there dumbfounded. Athrun didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say or to do. He felt bad but he just wasn't ready to tell her anything. He started to walk to his next class.

When lunch came around Cagalli walked into lunch as usual and sat down. Athrun walked in a few seconds later and sat across the table from her. She gave him a weak smile. Athrun returned it and said, " Cagalli, about earlier. I'm really sorry. I really am. It's just I'm not ready to tell anyone about her yet. Even Kira doesn't know about her and he's one of my closest friends. I truly am sorry."

Cagalli stared at him. She then smiled and grabbed his hand.

" Athrun I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I really didn't. I'm just frustrated about this whole thing. Like you have never told me about her and I feel awkward. I guess I should of gave you space when you told me you didn't want to talk about her."

Athrun smiled and leaned over the table and gave her a kiss. Cagalli bit her bottom lip and smiled. " I miss your kisses." Athrun laughed and kissed her once more. Cagalli felt a lot better about the whole situation. Athrun smiled at her. Everyone else in the group came to the table smiling and laughing. Cagalli looked up at Lacus and smiled at her.

" Well you look happier then what you were earlier Cagalli."

Cagalli laughed and looked at him. " Yeah, I do feel better then what I did."

After a while lunch came to an end. Everyone left quickly to get to their last classes. Cagalli and Athrun walked out of the lunch room hand and hand. Athrun walked Cagalli to her last class. When they got to the door Cagalli leaned against the wall still holding Athrun's hand. Athrun leaned into her giving her a light kiss. Cagalli put her hand on his cheek kissing him back. Athrun smiled and hugged her.

" Ok, well I guess I'll see you after school then."

Cagalli giggled and nodded her head.

" Alright. I love you baby girl."

" I love you too."

Athrun walked away and Cagalli walked into her class. The class period went by really slow for Cagalli. She was just too excited to see Athrun she just couldn't pay attention. 45 minutes later the bell rang and Cagalli ran out of the classroom.

She waited outside for everyone else to come out. Athrun came walking out with a smile on his face. Cagalli hugged him and kissed his cheek.

" Hey, You missed." Cagalli giggled and gave him a peck on the lips. " Sorry that I missed."

" You should be." Cagalli looked up at him with a glare.

Laughing Athrun hugged her tighter. Everyone else came walking up to them and they all left in their group. Instead of going home everyone decided to go to the mall and hang out for a while. Lacus, Cagalli, Shiho, and Miriallia all decided to go a separate way then the guys to go shopping. The boys just decided to hang out in the food court. While the guys were waiting they got food and drinks. Yzak started to complain about Shiho and her complaining.

About an hour later the girls walked into the food court and found the guys playing cards. Lacus shook her head and headed over to them, everyone else followed behind her. She dropped her bags and sat down on Kira's lap.

" Now why is it that you guys decide to play cards in the middle of the mall?"

All the guys laughed at her.

Dearka dropped his cards and looked up at her sighing.

" You know Lacus just cause we don't like to go shopping doesn't mean y'all got's to rag on us guys for playing cards in the food court."

Miriallia walked over to Dearka and smacked him upside the head. Dearka looked up at her glaring.

" Now why do you gots to do that Miriallia? I didn't say anything mean. I'm just speaking my mind and giving my opinion."

" I don't care if you were giving you're opinion. Stop being so harsh when Lacus was just pointing out the obvious. Ok. Besides it's not like you're opinion matters anyways."

Everyone laughed at him. Dearka just sat there looking at her.

" Sorry honey. But you need to stop being so harsh. Ok."

Dearka shook his head and looked away while laughing.

Cagalli walked over to Athrun. She dropped her bags and leaned over to give him a kiss.

" Did you have fun shopping?"

" Hmm, yeah I did."

" Good I'm glad. So all of us boys were thinking and we were wondering if you girls wanted to come over to Dearka's apartment and just hang out?"

Cagalli looked at her watch. She looked back at them with a depressed expression.

" Sorry guys. But I have to go home tonight. My parents are getting ticked with me for staying out late."

Everyone sighed.

Lacus gave Cagalli a weak smile. " Well then I guess we'll see you tomorrow then. Right?"

Cagalli nodded her head. She then picked up her bags and looked at Athrun.

" well I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Well actually call me tonight. My parents are leaving for a while for this party thing and I'm home alone. So call me tonight. OK?"

Athrun stood up and nodded his head. " I'll definitely do that."

Cagalli smiled and gave him a quick kiss then walked out of the mall. As she was walking home she texted her mom telling her she's on her way. Once she got back she quickly ran to her room putting her bags in her closet then back downstairs to see her parents. Her parents were downstairs by the door waiting for her.

" Ok honey, well we're going. So do you need anything before we go?"

Cagalli nodded her head no then said good-bye to her parents. Once they left the house and pulled out of the driveway Cagalli went to the radio and put one of the CD's in it. Then she turned up the volume and started to clean up the house.

After a while she stopped the music and checked her phone. She got a text message from Athrun. She read it and it said that he was going to call her in a little bit. She wrote back telling him ok then she set her phone back down on the table to finish cleaning. Once she finished she went to her room, got a quick shower then changed into some shorts and a t-shirt. She went back downstairs and put in a movie to watch. As she was watching it her phone rang. It was Athrun.

" Hey cutie! Sorry I'm calling so late. I was busy doing something's with Kira and Yzak."

" Its fine. I had to clean and everything so it's good."

" So what are you up to?"

" Um. Well I'm just watching a movie right now and about to go and make something to eat. What about you?"

" Eh. Just bored. I want to see you so bad. Since we really didn't get to hang out in the mall."

" Aw! Well I definitely feel loved now. Well you can come over here for a little bit if you want."

" CAN I?? I mean unless you don't want to get in trouble with you're parents."

" Naw, come over I wanna see you too."

" Iight. I'll be over there in a few minutes."

" Ok, Love you babe. Bye"

" Love you too. Bye"

Cagalli got up as quickly as she could and ran upstairs to change into something better. She changed into a tank top and changed into some tight shorts but they were still comfortable. Once she finished she went back downstairs and grabbed a soda and a bag of chips to eat while she waited for Athrun to come. It's been about 25 minutes and Athrun still hasn't come over yet. Cagalli started to get worried. She texted him to see where he was. He wrote back telling her he was on his way, he just got into an argument with his father. Cagalli texted him back then went back to watching her movie.

Cagalli heard a knock at the door after a while. She jumped up to answer it. When she did Athrun was standing there smiling. She hugged him then let him in.

" Um. Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

" Um. No, I'm fine. Thanks though." Athrun said smiling.

Cagalli grabbed his coat and put it on the coat hanger. She walked back over to him and grabbed

his hand leading him into the living room. She started another movie while waiting for Athrun to come.

They both laid on the couch together and watched the movie. Once it was finished Cagalli got up and looked at the time. When she realized it was almost 12:30 she told Athrun that he had to leave.

Cagalli walked over to the coat hanger and grabbed his coat, she handed it to him. She hugged him and said, " I love you. Call me in a little bit. Ok?"

Athrun pulled back and nodded his head. " I love you too honey. I'll talk to you in a little bit. Oh, I'm staying the night at Yzak's house tonight. So I'm going to call from his house phone. Ok."

Cagalli giggled a bit and smiled, then nodded her head. She kissed him once then they started to make out a bit. The amazing moment ended when Athrun's phone vibrated in his pocket. Cagalli rolled her eyes and sighed. She backed away so that Athrun could answer it.

Athrun saw that it was Yzak calling him.

" Hey what's up?"

" When are you coming? It's getting late and Shiho wants to go to bed."

" haha. Ok. I'm coming."

Athrun hung up the phone and looked at Cagalli. She stared at him.

" I have to go Shiho is getting impatient. So I'll talk to you tonight then."

Cagalli gave him a weak smile and nodded her head. Athrun kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the house. Cagalli snarled and stomped back into the living room. For the rest of the night she watched movies. Athrun never called her back.


	7. Chapter 7: Athruns Secrets

Chapter 7: Cagalli's Jealousy/Athrun's secrets

Cagalli woke the next morning on the couch. She rubbed her eyes a bit then picked up her phone. She noticed she got a text message from Athrun apologizing for not calling last night. Cagalli just sighed and shook her head. She set her phone down and got up to eat something.

She noticed that her parents weren't home yet. Since it was Sunday, it's probably one of the longest days for Cagalli. She was hoping to hang out with everyone today, well at least for a while. She called up Lacus to see what she was up to, but surprise surprise Lacus was still sleeping because of how late she stayed up with everyone else. Cagalli then decided to get dressed and walk to Yzak's house where Athrun was. She walked upstairs grabbed a pair of baggy pants and a tank top to match it, then put a zip up sweater over it.

Once she was finished getting ready and walked back downstairs and leaving a note for her parents then she walked out of the house. While she was walking to Yzak's she started to text Athrun to make him get up. All's Athrun would say is " go away. I'm tired" Cagalli giggled and stopped texting him until she got to the house. When she was at the doorstep Yzak and Shiho opened the door laughing.

" Oh hey Cagalli. Um. Athrun is inside sleeping still if you want to wake him up."

Cagalli laughed. " Alright. Um. Where are you guys going in such a hurry?"

" I'm going to the store to get something's for the house but I have to take Shiho back to her parents before she gets in trouble. So we have to go."

" Ok, well have fun and I'll see you guys maybe later."

They both nodded their heads and walked towards Yzak's car. Cagalli shook her head and walked inside the house. She peeked around the corner to see if Athrun was on the couch sleeping, but he wasn't. She then walked upstairs to check the rooms. She pushed open the first door and saw her handsome looking boy sleeping peacefully.

Cagalli giggled and walked into the room then shut the door quietly. She quietly walked over to the bed and lightly sat on it. Cagalli smiled at the way Athrun was sleeping. Then se leaned over and lightly kissed him on his cheek. Athrun moved a bit then opened his eyes slowly.

Cagalli smiled at him and whispered hi. He smiled back at her. Athrun sat up while rubbing his eyes. Cagalli stared him while rubbing his eyes. Looking at Athrun's perfect, built body made Cagalli go crazy.

She tilted her head to the side still looking at him. Athrun yawned then looked at Cagalli. He stared at her for a moment.

" Um. Cagalli are you alright?"

Cagalli was still staring at Athrun until she heard her name being called. She looked up at him.

" Huh? What? Um. Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." She said with a grin. Athrun nodded his head then got up and walked out of the room. Cagalli followed behind him as he walked into the kitchen. He looked around for a moment dumb-founded.

" Where's Yzak and Shiho?"

" Oh. He took her home then he went to the store to get something's for the house."

"Oh. Well ok then. Um. Are you thirsty or anything."

Cagalli shook her head no then walked into the living room. She sat down and looked around for a moment. Athrun came walking in with only a pair of basketball shorts on, with a coke in his hand.

He sat next to Cagalli and turned on the TV. He turned on the news channel to see what the weather was going to be. Once he was finished he turned off the TV and turned towards Cagalli.

She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. Athrun set his coke down on the coffee table and smiled at her while putting his hand on her thigh. Cagalli's smile got bigger and hugged Athrun

They sat there hugging each other for a while until Yzak came walking through the door. Cagalli looked at him and let go of Athrun. Yzak stopped in his tracks still with the bags in his hands and looked at them.

"Um. I didn't mean to interrupt you're little love fest, but Athrun I need your help with the bags."

Athrun nodded his head and walked out of the house to get some. Cagalli followed a little after. As Athrun was grabbing some bags a couple of girls were hanging out in front of their house talking when they saw Athrun.

" Hey sexy. You're looking really nice without a shirt."

Athrun just looked at them.

Cagalli got mad and walked out the door. " Hey hoes back the hell off my man."

The girls rolled their eyes and walked into their house. Athrun laughed and walked over to Cagalli.

" Ok, what was that about?"

Cagalli stared at him. " What. They were flirting so I said something."

Athrun kissed her forehead and walked inside. Cagalli followed him back inside annoyed. When Cagalli walked into the kitchen to help them put everything away. As she was grabbing bags and putting things away Athrun kept looking at her. He could tell that she was annoyed about what happened.

Once everything was put away Athrun grabbed Cagalli and pulled her into the other room.

" Cagalli. Don't be so shooken up about it. All right. I didn't say anything to them. So just relax. Please."

Cagalli rolled her eyes. She sighed then nodded her head. " I promise I won't get all mad about it."

Athrun laughed then hugged her. Cagalli hugged him back.

Athrun's phone rang a few seconds later. He let go of her and went into his room to answer it. When he did it was Alex.

" Hey baby! Look I'm with Cagalli right now. So don't call me during the day or she'll find out."

" Ok. But look I haven't seen you in like forever. I wanna see you so bad."

" I know. I wanna see you too. I'll try to figure out sometime to come over. Ok."

" Alright. Bye baby!"

" Bye!"

Athrun sighed and walked out of his room smiling at Cagalli.

" Now. How about we go and get everyone else and go do something. Because I'm seriously tired of being here."

Cagalli laughed and nodded her head. Athrun grabbed a shirt put it on then grabbed Cagalli's hand. They walked out of the house telling Yzak to catch up with everyone later at Lacus's house. Yzak nodded his head.

They both waved good-bye then walked out of the house. They got into Athrun's car and drove down to get Dearka and Miriallia.

As they were pulling into the driveway Athrun pulled out his cell phone to call Kira and Lacus to tell to meet them at the pier. He got no answer. He then text him and told him. Dearka and Miriallia came walking out of their house. Once they were in the car Athrun pulled out and we drove over to Kira's house.

As they were pulling in the driveway they noticed that Kira's car wasn't there. Cagalli tried his phone again, but no answer. She looked at Athrun and shook her head. Athrun rolled his eyes and started to pull out of the driveway.

Athrun and everyone else decided to go back to Yzak's house and hang out there. As they were pulling into the driveway Shiho was sitting on the porch with Yzak talking. Cagalli and everyone got out and walked up the driveway.

" Hey you guys. Why are y'all sitting on the porch?"

Yzak looked up at them and smiled. " No reason. Shiho just got here. Um what happened to y'all going to get Lacus and Kira from their houses?"

" Well Kira wasn't home and obviously if he isn't home he's with Lacus so we didn't bother going to Lacus's house."

" Oh. Well Shiho and I were going to watch a movie inside if y'all wanted to come in and watch it too."

" Yea, sure."

Yzak and Shiho got up and walked inside the house and everyone else followed. As everyone took a seat on the couch Yzak walked over to the entertainment center and put the movie in.

It was about half way through the movie when Cagalli got a text message from Kira. When she read it Kira apologized to her about not answering her call. He told her that he was with Lacus at her house and Lacus wouldn't let him answer it.

Cagalli rolled her eyes and told him that they were all at Yzak's house watching a movie if they wanted to come over. Once she was done talking to him she put her phone in her pocket and finished watching the movie.

As the movie was finishing Athrun heard his phone in the other room go off. He got up and walked into the room to get it. He closed his door and put his phone on speaker.

" Hello."

" Hey sexy. What are you up too?"

" Alex I told you not to call me during the day cause I'm with Cagalli."

" Oh, so what. Who cares. She doesn't know me."

" But still. I don't want her knowing at all or getting suspicious."

Sighs! " Fine ok. Am I going to see you tonight or are you with that girl?"

Cagalli got up to see what Athrun was doing. As she was by the door she heard a girls voice.

" Baby I don't know. Cagalli already freaked out on some girls today. So I might stay with her tonight. But if plans change then I'll come over your house and stay the night. Ok?"

Cagalli's face went from a smile to a frown, confused face in like a second.

" Fine. I'll see you tonight if you come. I love you baby!"

" I love you too. Bye babe."

As he was hanging up the phone Cagalli grabbed her coat and walked out of the house. Yzak watched her leave then followed after her

Yzak got to the door and didn't see Cagalli anywhere. He sighed and went back inside to text her. When his text was sent he never got a text back from her. Athrun came walking out of the room and looked around.

" Where's Cagalli?"

Yzak looked at him. " She walked out of the house. She looked pretty mad Athrun. Who were you on the phone with?"

Athrun sighed.

" I was on the phone with one of my friends."

Yzak shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

" Then I suggest that you go and find her and figure out what's going on."

Athrun nodded his head and walked out of the house. He tried texting her but she wouldn't answer back. He tried her house but she wasn't there either.

Athrun gave up and called Alex.

" Hello."

" Hey baby. I'm coming over. I'll be there in like 20 minutes."

" Ok, bye babe!"

" Bye" ----

Athrun closed his phone, got in his car and drove to Alex's house. As he was pulling into the driveway he checked his phone for any messages from Cagalli. None. Athrun didn't know if she found out or what. He was confused himself.

He sighed and grabbed his keys then walked up the driveway. Alex looked out her window and when she saw him she ran out of her house and jumped into his arms. Athrun's smile was big and bright. He kissed her neck and hugged her tightly.

Athrun walked into the house with her still in his arms. Alex got off of him once they were in the house. She smiled at him and pulled him into her room. Athrun looked around for a second.

" Where are you're parents at?"

" Oh. They went to some party for the night I guess. They said I could bring anyone over I just can't throw a party or anything." Alex said laughing.

" Oh. Well in that case." Athrun said moving close to her. Athrun kissed her lightly on her luscious pink like lips.

Athrun stayed the night at Alex's house not even giving Cagalli one thought at all.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Authors Note.

Sorry that I made Athrun the bad guy but I was getting kind of tired of Athrun being the good guy so I changed it up. I hope you guys like it. I'll try to get my chapters done sooner then like months. L0L.


	8. Chapter 8: Better In Time

**Chapter 8:**

Cagalli looked out her window the next morning after she had found out about Athrun. She hadn't slept all night. Cagalli didn't know what to the think of Athrun anymore.

She sighed then got up to take a shower. Cagalli stood under the water thinking about the situation. She didn't know how to handle it or anything. Cagalli didn't know if she should confront him about it or just let it go.

Cagalli stepped out and wrapped a towel around her slender body. She stepped into her room and walked over to her dresser. When she got her clothes Cagalli dropped her towel to the floor and put her baby blue laced boy shorts on. She then grabbed her skintight jeans and slid them on. Cagalli put her bra on and then a white tank top with a midnight blue low cut shirt over it.

She walked into the bathroom and blow dried her hair then brushed it out. Once she was finished she grabbed her bag and phone and walked out of the house. As Cagalli was walking down the street she couldn't stop thinking about Athrun. Those gorgeous eyes, nice built body, cute smile. She didn't know what to do. Cagalli doesn't want to break up with him but she feels that he's cheating on her. Maybe Athrun isn't the one.

Alex's House

Athrun awoke from the sun shining in the window. He sat up rubbing his eyes. He looked next to him seeing Alex sleeping peacefully. He smiled and lightly kissed her on the cheek. Alex moved a bit and made quiet noises.

Athrun giggled and kissed her again. She laughed then slowly opened her eyes.

" Hi."

" Hi."

" Are you hungry?"

Alex bit her bottom lip then shook her head no. She sat up and wrapped the sheet of her bed around her. Athrun looked at her smiling. Then Athrun put his head down thinking about Cagalli.

" Baby. You alright?"

Athrun stared at the floor for a moment then looked up at Alex.

" Yeah. I'm fine. But I'm going to go. Um I'll call you later alright."

Alex nodded her head and leaned in and gave him a kiss.

" I love you baby!"

" I love you too!"

Athrun got up, put his clothes on, gave Alex one last kiss and walked out of her house. As Athrun was getting into his car he got a text from Yzak.

Yzak told him that Cagalli was walking past the house and that she looked depressed. Athrun didn't write back but he hurried over to Yzak's street to see if she's still on it walking.

He slowly drove down the street until he saw Cagalli sitting on the curb with her phone in hand staring at it. He parked way down the road from her so that he could just walk up to her. Cagalli was about to get up when she saw Athrun walking towards her. Cagalli looked away from him and sighed.

Athrun sat down next to her. She looked at him and gave him a weak smile.

" Um. Hi Cagalli."

" Hi."

" Um. What happened yesterday? I mean you were fine until I went into my room to answer my phone."

" Who's the girl?"

" What?"

" Who's the girl Athrun? The one you were talking to. Cause obviously you like to call her baby and say I love you to her. So is she you're other girlfriend?"

Athrun stared at her with an expression Cagalli couldn't figure out.

" Ok. You caught me all right. I started dating her before I met you. When I was with you everything seemed normal and I felt I could be myself without kissing you all the time like I do with Alex. She's like one of those girls that are just looking for a sense of comfort but in the wrong way. I can't do that with you. You're just different."

" But then why couldn't you of not asked me out until you two were done dating?"

" I don't know. When I saw you Alex just totally left my mind."

Cagalli rolled her eyes.

" I'm sorry Athrun but I'm not going to date you when you're dating someone else."

Cagalli gave him one last kiss on the cheek and walked away. Athrun put his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do now. He loved Cagalli but he also loved Alex.

He slammed his fists down on the concrete then walked back to his car. Athrun went to Yzak's house angry as ever. Athrun stormed into the house slammed the door then walked into his room slamming the door also.

Yzak got up from watching a movie with Shiho and quietly knocked on Athrun's door.

" Uh, Athrun you alright?"

" Go away Yzak. Ok. I'll talk to you later about it."

" Um. Ok."

Yzak walked back into the living room shaking his head.

" What's wrong Yzak?"

Yzak sighed and looked at her. " Athrun. That's what's wrong. He's so freaking stupid."

" Why's that?"

" It kinda sounds like Cagalli broke up with him."

Shiho went wide-eyed and surprised. Yzak looked at her and nodded his head.

Yzak took out his phone and text Cagalli to tell her what was going on with Athrun.

About an hour later Athrun came out of his room still angry. Yzak put his book down at looked at him.

" Athrun what is going on? Did Cagalli break up with you or something?"

Athrun looked at him in rage.

" YZAK SHUT UP. I DON'T CARE. OK. YES SHE DID BREAK UP WIT H ME BECAUSE I CHEATED ON HER. ALL RIGHT. NOW YOU KNOW. SO GET OFF MY BACK ABOUT IT."

Yzak stared at him in shock. " Ok, goodness. But you don't have to take it out on other people because of you're mistake. Alright."

Yzak got up and walked out of the room with his book in hand. Athrun stood in the kitchen angry as ever but thinking about what Yzak had said.

Lacus's House

Cagalli sat on Lacus's bed waiting for her to back from getting the tea. As she walked in Cagalli looked at her. She didn't know what to think about Athrun and the situation. Lacus put the tea down and sat next to her.

" Lacus I don't know what to do. I like Athrun a lot. But thinking about the whole situation it feel's like he didn't like me that much."

Cagalli's eyes started to water. She put her face in her hands and started to cry. Lacus put her arm around her. She didn't know what to tell Cagalli about Athrun. She definitely didn't want to tell Kira about it because she knew he would get furious with Athrun about it.

" Cagalli you'll figure something out. Athrun will come to his senses and see what he has done to you. I hope."

Cagalli looked up at her. " I hope? Wow thanks for the inspiration Lacus." She said wiping her eyes.

" Hey I don't know what else to say to you Cagalli. I mean Athrun has always been like that. But you could change him. I've seen how he looks at you when you two are together. I think you should go and talk to him."

Cagalli rested the side of her face on the fists looking at Lacus.

" Yeah you're right. I should. But I don't think Athrun will talk to me after what just happen. Yzak text me and told me that Athrun was really angry when he went back to his house."

Lacus shrugged her shoulders then looked at the clock. She looked back at Cagalli and smiled.

" You better get going then if you want to talk to him."

Cagalli nodded her head with a weak smile then got up and walked out of Lacus's house kind of scared kind of confident.

As she walked down the street she wanted to text Athrun to tell him she wanted to talk to him but she was scared. When she got to Yzak's house she walked up to the door and quietly knocked on it. Yzak opened the door and jumped back like 5 feet.

" Uh. Cagalli hi. Um. Athrun is in his room."

Cagalli giggled then walked into the house and towards Athrun's room. As she was about to knock on the door she pulled her hand back and looked down at the floor. Yzak walked over to her.

" Cagalli just walk in. Don't be afraid. He's hurting just as bad as you."

Cagalli nodded her head then looked at the door. She took a deep breath then opened the door quietly. Athrun looked at the doorway in shock. Cagalli stared at him for a moment then let go of the doorknob.

Athrun stood up and took a step towards her; Cagalli stepped back while putting her hand up to her mouth. Athrun stepped back and exhaled.

" Um. Why are you here Cagalli?"

" Uh, I came to talk to you about the problem."

Athrun looked down at the floor. " Oh! Uh well um, sit! I guess."

Cagalli walked over to the bed and sat down. Athrun sat down next to her and looked at her.

They both sat there in silence for about ten minutes then Athrun broke the silence.

" Uh, Cagalli about what happened. I seriously and honestly didn't mean to hurt you at all."

Cagalli looked away from him, eyes full of tears. " Why couldn't you just leave me alone until you broke up with her?"

Athrun looked the other way. " I don't know. When I'm with you I felt I could be myself and I didn't want to break up with you because of that reason. Cagalli I really do love you and every time I told you I meant it. I'm sorry."

She wiped her eyes then looked at him. " Athrun I really do love you, but I'm not going to date you until you're done with that other girl ok. I'm sorry but I'm not the girl to cheat on ok."

When she was done talking Cagalli turned to him and grabbed his hand. Athrun looked at her with his eyes full of tears now.

She gave him a weak smile then gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Athrun looked to the floor still crying. Cagalli got up and kneeled down in front of him. She hugged him and lifted his head.

" Athrun I still want to be friends. But for now I don't want to date you until you break up with the other girl."

He nodded his head and stood up wiping his eyes. Cagalli stood up again and hugged him. Athrun hugged her back with a sense of comfort.

Cagalli let go of him then walked out of the room. Yzak was sitting on the couch when he saw Cagalli walk by. He looked at her and smiled.

Cagalli gave him a weak smile then walked out of the house.

Author's Note:

Ok, sorry again for the lateness of another chapter. Things have definitely become difficult in my life right now. But there it is. I hope ya'll enjoy it.! ^_^


	9. Chapter 9: I want you back

**Chapter 9: I want you back**

It's been 2 days since Cagalli talked to Athrun in his room. She hasn't talked to him yet, but he has tried to call her a couple of times. When school was back Cagalli hasn't even made eye contact with him yet either.

Cagalli was so scared too. Every time she saw him in the hallways he was all over Alex. Which made her jealous but she knew she couldn't be with him until he broke up with her.

Athrun has looked at her when he was with Alex but Alex always got jealous and started to kiss him in front of her.

Cagalli was in lunch eating by herself when Kira came to her table to talk to her. He sat down and smiled at her looking concerned.

"How ya doing sis?"

"Eh I'll be better in time. Just a hurting heart." Cagalli giggled.

"Well I am sorry for what Athrun did to you Cag's."

"Has he said anything to you yet?"

"No, he's been with that Alex chick every day since ya'll broke up."

"Why am I not surprised? Whatever, I don't care. She can have him."

"Cag's I know you're angry and everyone else has noticed it. Everyone is worried about you. But Lacus wants to know if you want to come over for a sleep over at her house. I mean the guys are going to be there besides Athrun but I think it would be good for you. You know?"

Cagalli laughed. "Yea, I'm sure it would be. Erm, yea sure I'll come. What time though?"

"Well it's this weekend on Friday night at um lets say 7?"

Cagalli nodded her head then got up and walked out of the lunchroom. As she was walking down the hallway she saw Athrun and Alex making out. Cagalli rolled her eyes and just walked past them like she saw nothing.

Athrun saw her out of the corner of his eye and let go of Alex. He stared at her while she walked down the hallway. Alex glared at him then rolled her eyes.

"Athrun what is your problem? Because obviously I think you don't want to do anything with me when you that stupid little girl walk past us. I mean you have never done this before. What is up?"

Athrun looked down at the floor. "Alex I seriously don't know. I'm sorry."

Alex rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Ok, What ever. Just tell me one thing? Ok, do you still like that girl?"

"I promise you Alex I don't. She is just another girl."

"Good, now let's go I'm tired."

When they were walking out of the school Cagalli and everyone else was sitting on the stairs in the front of school laughing and talking as Athrun and Alex were walking out.

When they saw them they stopped laughing and stared at them. Alex looked at Cagalli and rolled her eyes.

"You know Cagalli if you take a picture it will definitely last longer. You know so you can look at how cute I and Athrun are together."

Cagalli started laughing. "Wow is that seriously the best you got? Wow what a dumbass!"

Kira laughed and everyone else started to join in. Athrun looked at her in disappointment and shook his head. Cagalli stared at him and shook her head. Athrun grabbed Alex's hand and walked away in anger.

Cagalli stared at them as they walked away then she looked back at the group smiling as if nothing had ever happened. After a while of talking to everyone Cagalli decided to go home for the night.

As she was walking up the walkway of her house she saw that Athrun was sitting on the stairs. Cagalli stopped where she was and looked at him. He got up and walked over to her then sighed.

"What are you doing here Athrun?"

"I wanted to apologize for what Alex did today."

"Look you didn't do anything and she's just being herself so what ever. I could careless."

"Well still. Um, I also want to know why we haven't talked since our talk in my room."

"I don't know Athrun you've been busy making out with Alex and I've been busy going on with my life."

"Cagalli I don't want us to keep fighting like this. Us avoiding each other and not talking. I mean I thought we both decided to be friends and not let this get between us?"

"Athrun we both know this isn't something that we both can avoid. You cheated on me. Well Alex with me and that's not something to get over that easily. You really hurt me and I don't take things like that well."

"I know and I'm sorry. I don't even know how many times I have to tell you that until you can actually forgive me for it. I can't stop thinking about you Cagalli. Every time you walk past Alex and I, I stop and look at you. Alex asked me today if I was over you and I didn't know what to say because I'm not but I knew if I told her that then she would like slap me or something. I still love you Cagalli."

Cagalli put her head down then looked back up at him.

"Athrun I don't know if I still love you though."

Cagalli was about to walk inside when Athrun grabbed her arm. She looked down at his hand then back up at him.

"Athrun you need to show me that I am able to love you again and be able to trust you again. That's not easy to do."

"Then at least let me show you that you're able to love me again."

Cagalli stared at him as he moved closer to her. As their lips touched Cagalli put her hand lightly on his cheek as he put his arms around her. Cagalli noticed what was happening and she backed away.

Athrun stared at her with a shocking face.

"Did I do something wrong Cagalli?"

She looked at him then put her head down. "Athrun I'm not ready to take you back. You're probably still with Alex anyways so you shouldn't be kissing me."

"Cagalli I could careless about Alex. I love you and I want to be with you. Why can't you see that?"

"Athrun I really I do. But I'm gonna date you until you're not with Alex anymore. I'm sorry but I can't."

Those were Cagalli's last words before she walked inside. Athrun stood there for a moment thinking about her words. As he walked down the walkway to his car he looked at Cagalli's window to see her looking at him.

She waved to him and gave him a smile. He smiled back then walked to his car. Athrun thought he had a pretty good chance with getting Cagalli back, but he first had to deal with Alex.

Athrun walked down the street to his car to head back to his house. Cagalli watched him as he walked down the street. She kept smiling, thinking about the kiss. She touched her lips with her fingers tips.

She liked it, but she doesn't want Alex to find out and totally kill Athrun. Cagalli actually wanted Alex to find out. But then she thought about how she would feel if Athrun did that. Alex would feel the same way that Cagalli did if she found out. Cagalli didn't know what to do anymore. She has way too much to think about. Athrun was just another guy she dated but now she feels that he's more then that. That whole entire night she though about it and decided that she was going to let Athrun choose what he wanted to do. If he wanted to be with her then she'll will accept that and try to befriend Alex. But if he chooses Alex then she will have to learn to accept that.


	10. Chapter 10: Free At Last

**Chapter 10: Free At last **

Days followed into weeks and weeks followed into months. Cagalli hasn't heard or seen Athrun for many weeks. If he was at school he was avoiding her in the hallways or anywhere. Cagalli has even called Yzak to see where he was but Yzak couldn't help her. She finally gave up after a couple of weeks. Cagalli didn't know what else to do. She felt that what had happened that night scared him off in a way.

Cagalli was at home looking through her mail as she got a new one. When she opened it the email was from Athrun. As she read it Cagalli now understood what was going on. Athrun wrote in the email that he was having trouble with telling Alex how he felt about her. Cagalli also felt mad because if he wasn't able to tell Alex how he felt then obviously he still loves her, even when he told her that he loved her more. Cagalli rolled her eyes then signed off.

Cagalli decided to text Lacus and see if she wanted to hang out. Lacus texted back telling her sure and to meet her at her house. Cagalli got up and ran out of the house and started to walk down the street. A text showed on her phone and to her surprise it was from Athrun, telling her to meet him at the park. Cagalli sighed, wrote back Lacus telling her what was going on, and turned around to head to the park. Cagalli saw dark clouds coming in and thunder started up. She stopped and looked up at the sky.

"Please don't start raining. Please."

Cagalli kept walking and when she was at the park Athrun was sitting on a swing staring at the ground. Rain started to come down and Cagalli pulled up her hood and walked towards Athrun.

"Athrun? Are you alright?"

He looked up at her then stood up and took a step towards her.

"Cagalli. I am so sorry."

Cagalli crossed her arms and leaned on her hip.

"I don't understand you Athrun. At all. Where the hell have you been for like the past 2 months?"

He looked down and sat back down on the swing.

"I've just been thinking lately about things. I swear to you that no one has been with me. No one has known were I've been. Not even your brother."

She shook her head and uncrossed her arms.

"Ok, so then why did it take so long?"

"Cagalli you don't understand. How bad it feels to be stuck between to beautiful women I love and I can't let go of."

"Right. Athrun I may not know how it feels to be stuck in between two people but I know how they feel if they find out that that person is cheating on them. Alex may not have cared but I did. I loved you and I showed you in every possible way that I was. But yet you couldn't of told me to my face that you were cheating on me until I heard you talking to Alex on the phone that one day and then you finally told me. Do you have any idea how that feels? Do you?"

Athrun sighed and shook his head.

"I guess I don't."

Cagalli moved closer to him and sat in swing next to him.

"Athrun you can't do this to people. You can't."

"I know Cagalli. I'm trying so hard to let one of you go. Really I am. I want to let Alex go so bad. There's just something about you that I want to keep seeing you. You make me feel different about the world and I feel that you have changed me. Please help me Cagalli."

"Athrun I don't know if I can do anything. You have to change this by yourself."

"How can I do that?"

"Maybe you should start by telling Alex how you feel."

"She will not be able to handle that. Trust me."

"It's worth a shot Athrun."

Athrun put his head down and put his face in his hands. The rain started to get heavier and heavier. Cagalli looked up and closed her eyes then sighed. She got up and squatted in front of Athrun and grabbed his hands. Athrun looked up at her and squeezed her hands.

"Athrun I love you and you know that. I will try to help as best I can but I don't know what I can do. You know?"

Athrun nodded his head and put his head back down. Cagalli let go of his hands and raised his head. Athrun stared at her then put his hand on her cheek. Cagalli grabbed his hand with hers then hugged him.

Athrun tightened his grip on her neck and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Cagalli and I'm gonna do everything I can to break away from Alex. I promise."

Cagalli leaned her chin on his chest and looked up at him. She nodded her head then kissed him.

"I know you will Athrun."

Cagalli let go of him and stood up.

"Come on. Let's go somewhere where it's not raining ok?"

Athrun smiled then got up. They walked down the sidewalk hand in hand. They both decided on going to Lacus's house. As they were walking Athrun explained everything to Cagalli and of course apologized in almost every sentence. When they reached Lacus's house Kira was on the front porch waiting. When he saw Athrun Kira ran as fast as he could then hugged Athrun.

"Oh my god. Where the hell have you been man?"

Athrun laughed and explained everything all over again to Kira. They all walked into the house and Lacus was in there waiting with some dry clothes for the both of them. Cagalli and Lacus went in Lacus's room.

"So what's the deal with you and Athrun now?"

I smiled at her as I was putting on the t-shirt.

"I don't know. I mean we kissed and hugged but I don't know if that even means anything for us."

Lacus shrugged her shoulders and sat next to Cagalli.

"Give it more time Cag's. He will come around and forget about Alex for good."

"I know. He said that he was going to tell her everything and he promised me so I guess that means something to him. You know?"

"I do. But I don't think he had to disappear for like 2 months just to tell you all that."

"Yeah. But think about it. You might of done the same. I know I would of. Getting stuck between two girls is hard to pick one."

"Well I didn't think it was right for him to cheat like that, especially with you."

"I think he learned his lesson."

"Hopefully."

I looked at her and pushed her gently. The both of us walked down stairs to hang out with the rest of them. Kira and Lacus called everyone else to come over to hang out since we haven't done that in a while. Well since Athrun disappear.

Yzak and Shiho came about an hour later with Dearka and Miriallia.

Everyone said hi to Athrun, asked him questions, and was angry that he left like that. We all hung out for the rest of the day and when it was time for me to head home Athrun walked with me.

"Cagalli?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for helping me out."

"Your welcome. That's what friends do. They help each other out."

Athrun looked down and put his hands in his pockets.

"Is that all we are Cagalli? Friends?"

Cagalli stopped and stared at him.

"Athrun what do you want me to say we are. You're still with Alex Athrun. I'm not going down that road again."

"Ok. Ok. I get it. Then can we just be friends?"

He looked down.

"Good friends?"

Cagalli laughed.

"Yes and I will help you out with this, All right? But under one condition?"

"Name it."

"No funny business between us all right?"

"Deal!"

Cagalli nodded her head then sighed.

"Well I better get inside. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Athrun nodded his head. Cagalli laughed then kissed Athrun on the cheek.

"Bye."

"Bye."

As Cagalli walked inside Athrun watched then walked down the street. He felt better now that he and Cagalli were cool again. But he missed her badly.

Athrun got a text message from Alex asking him if he wanted to come over. It was so tempting but he rejected her and went back to Yzak's house. Yzak was sitting on the steps as Athrun walked up.

"Hey. Where have you been?"

"I was with Cagalli talking things over with her."

"Oh. Are ya'll cool now?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"Great. Well Shiho is gonna be coming over and stuff. So um maybe you could leave for the night? You know?"

Athrun started laughing.

"Sure Yzak. Anything for you master."

Yzak leaned to one side and shook his head.

"Well you know I would like a little privacy without you being around so much you know?"

"Hey just remember that you invited me to live with you. Besides we planned this for our last year in high anyways remember?"

"Yeah I do but I didn't think you would be around as much as you are."

"Uh its my house to you know. I'm allowed to be in it."

Yzak started to laugh.

"Yeah but please Athrun one night. I told Shiho we would have one night to ourselves and I would really like to give it to her. We've been planning this for a while now and I would like to go through with our plans."

"Ok, ok, ok. Goodness. Don't get your panties in a bunch I'll see if I can stay at Kira's or something ok?"

"Thank you."

Athrun nodded his head then walked past him to get some clothes and stuff together for the night. When he walked into his room Alex was sitting on his bed.

"Uh? How did you get in here Alex?"

"Your window of course. You always leave it unlocked."

"Ok. Well right now isn't a good time. I'm going to be leaving."

"Where?" Alex gave him a depressed face.

"To a friend's house. Yzak wants the house for the night so I'm staying at a friends house."

"You wanna stay at mine for the night? My parents are out."

"Alex your parents are always out. When are they ever home?"

She stared at him like she just got hit by something. Athrun sighed, looked down, and shook his head.

"I didn't mean it like that Alex. You know that."

"This isn't about my parents Athrun. It's about that girl."

"Alex, why do you keep thinking about her? Seriously."

"Well let's see. She keeps flirting with MY boyfriend."

"Alex I've had it ok. You need to stop talking smack on her like that. She's not doing anything. She's left us alone and maybe you should do the same."

"Wait you want us to break up?"

Athrun sat on his bed and looked at her.

"Alex you're an amazing girl. But you make everything in a relationship based around sex. You always want to have it and I don't want to sometimes."

"So you're breaking up with me cause of that."

"No, I'm breaking up with you because I love someone else. Don't get me wrong I've had a lot of fun times with you but maybe our time has come to an end."

Alex got up and walked to the door, turned around with an angry look.

"You'll be sorry Athrun Zala. Very sorry."

Athrun shrugged his shoulders to her.

"I don't know what to tell you Alex. I don't love you anymore."

Athrun smiled while looking at the floor.

"I love Cagalli Yula Attha."

Alex flung her arms up and screamed.

"You'll be back Athrun. I promise you that."

"Get out Alex."

She stared at him then stormed out of the room. Athrun made a sigh of relief and smiled.

"I did it." He said to himself.

About 10 minutes later Athrun had his duffel bag in one hand and his coat in the other.

"Well have fun tonight. Ok."

"I will thanks Athrun. I owe you one."

"Naw, it's cool. I should be owing you one. See ya."

When Athrun was out of the house he looked back at it once more then turned to get in his car. While he was driving Athrun couldn't help but think about what he did in his room. He felt very proud of himself and hopefully Cagalli would feel the same.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry that I'm awfully late. There's been a lot going on lately and I wasn't able to write. I'm sorry for the wait. But here's chapter 10. I hope you enjoyed it ^_^


End file.
